Early Sunsets Over Monroeville (2DocOneshot)
by Rhinestone-Girl
Summary: Pequeña historia de amor, tragedia y zombies. (Inspirada en la canción homónima de My Chemical Romance.)


***  
 _Pero alguien se da cuenta?_  
 _Pero a alguien le importa?_  
 _Y si tuviera las agallas de apuntar esto a tu cabeza..._  
 _Pero importaría todo lo demás si ya estás muerta?_  
 _Y debería estar impresionado por lo último que dijiste?_  
 _Antes de apretar el gatillo,_  
 _Tus ojos manchados y vacíos..._  
 _Y diciendo que me amabas,_  
 _Me complicaste las cosas_  
 _Estas palabras no cambian nada_  
 _Ahora que tu cuerpo yace_  
 _No hay lugar en este infierno_  
 _No hay lugar en el siguiente_  
 _¿Alguien se da cuenta de que hay un cadáver en esta cama?_  
***

"El mundo es un lugar cruel" ¿Cuantas fueron las voces que gritaron aquella frase a lo largo de la historia humana? Sinceramente no quería pensar en eso, siempre considero el autoconsuelo como algo de débiles. Pero, en las circunstancias actuales, la frase citada no dejaba de azotar su mente.

Recorrió con la vista la habitación del motel, la cama estaba deshecha, un par de sabanas blancas manchadas de carmín se encontraban sobre el suelo y una ventana cercana a la puerta bañaba con la mortecina luz del atardecer la pequeña habitación.

Se llevó las manos al rostro, restregándolo, buscando una calma en su interior que ya no existía, sus ojos bicolores estaban inyectados de sangre y su semblante era el de alguien próximo a la locura. Lo había perdido absolutamente todo...Y lo poco que había logrado recuperar, yacía sobre la cama.

Hacia ya seis horas que se encontraba sentado en el suelo a la expectativa del inerte cuerpo sobre el lecho. No se había movido de su guardia, como si se tratase de una especie de castigo o promesa que, a la larga, terminaría por deshacer lo ocurrido hacia un par de horas.

El reloj continuada su curso en algún rincón de la habitación, con su característico sonido golpeando la mente del bajista. El tiempo no había dejado de correr, sólo era su impresión.

Todo había terminado, ya no había razones para seguir, el mundo había acabado... o al menos eso quería pensar, la verdad era que simplemente hubo un cambio de dueños...

El cuerpo sobre la cama se sacudió con violencia como si una fuerza invisible lo hubiera tomado por los hombros y lo zamarreara durante una fracción de segundo. El corazón del azabache se detuvo presa de un horror absoluto ¿Habia comenzado?

Una tos seca provino del débil sujeto en la cama, calmando el afligido corazón del espectador.

\- Mudz...- susurro entrecortado y con evidente esfuerzos.

Murdoc se apresuró a limpiarse el sudor del rostro y acercarse rápidamente a él. Una vez allí tomo la mano del tecladista entre las suyas, acariciándola con los pulgares e intentando parecer calmado.

\- Hey, ¿como llevas ese rasguño?- hablo con inseguridad pero con una forzada sonrisa en el rostro.

El peliazul captó rápidamente aquello. Con un poco de dificultad comenzó a reír, primero bajo y luego subiendo la intensidad intercalándolo con un par de gemidos de dolor.

-Genial, creo que pronto estaré como nuevo- hablo calmándose un poco.

\- Y yo que creía que al fin me libraría de ti...- susurro el mayor usando el mismo tono.

Un incómodo silencio invadió la habitación. El azabache apretó la mano del pianista, no quería dejarlo ir... pero, aquel veneno, esa peste inmunda que ahora reinaba sobre la faz de la tierra, estaba en sus venas, recorriendo cada rincón de su cuerpo propagando la enfermedad...

No pudo continuar el teatro mucho más, se derrumbó aun lado de la cama colocando el rostro contra la mano del menor, sin soltarlo en ningún momento. Reuniendo todas las fuerzas que tenía, el peliazul se acomodó sobre el cuerpo del mayor, rodeando sus hombros con el brazo libre. Las lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer sus mejillas y ambos lloraron el silencio.

Durante media hora permanecieron así.

El primero en separarse fue el menor, podía sentir como una fiebre lo asaltan y sus venas palpitaban tan rápido que temía caer inconsciente, perdía lentamente el control de su cuerpo, estaba comenzando.

Tomo aire y llevo una mano hacia su cuello recorriendo con la yema de los dedos aquella horrible mordedura. El bajista lo observaba atentamente, con resignación e impotencia.

\- Mudz, tienes que terminar esto...- susurro obligando al mayor a verlo a los ojos.

El azabache cerro los párpados con pesadez, no podría hacerlo. Nego un par de veces y el arma en su cinturón se transformó en la materia más pesada del universo. Obligándolo a sentarse en el suelo, soltando la mano de su compañero.

-Po-podemos lograrlo Stuart - intento convencer al menor.

El pianista sonrío amargamente observando al mayor. No había nada que pudieran hacer...

\- Ya sabes lo que ocurrirá... Será más difícil después y además peligroso...- hizo una pausa- No me pidas irme de este mundo ahogado en dolor y con la certeza que cuando regrese no te defenderás... hazlo por mi... como último deseo... -

Eso no podía estar ocurriendo, quería despertar y que todo fuera una pesadilla, abrazar el cuerpo del peliazul a su lado y volver a dormir. Pero lo que ocurría era muy real. Incluso podía oír aquellos seres repugnantes caminar fuera de la habitación, gimiendo guturalmente y arrastrando los pies. Tal vez uno o dos se encontraban fuera.

Se levantó del suelo ignorando la petición del menor, camino hacia la ventana, corriendo las cortinas sólo lo suficiente para observar el exterior. Efectivamente dos de esos monstruos no pensantes se tambaleaban por el patio del motel, cerca de la piscina. Estaban a salvo, lo bueno del desierto era que no hay mucha gente y por lo tanto no había muchos de ellos.

Se quedó ahí observando a través del cristal, no quería que Stuart terminarse igual que ellos, pero ¿como podria tener el valor de hacerlo?

No tuvo tiempo de seguir pensando 2D comenzó a toser violentamente. Se apresuró a su encuentro, tomándolo en brazos.

El cuerpo bajo sus manos comenzó a convulsionar, sabía que Stuart había luchado todo lo posible por mantener el control. Pero ya era tarde, había aguantado como un verdadero luchador y, muy a su pesar, había llegado la hora de que se tomara un merecido descanso.

Sintió las uñas del menor enterrarse en la carne de sus brazos, todo estaba bien, si no había mordedura no había infección y aunque así fuera... poco le importaba. El pianista seguía sufriendo aquellas contracciones nerviosas, con un poco de esfuerzo lo abrazo, obligándolo a apoyar la cabeza contra su pecho.

-Shhh... todo va a estar bien...- susurro más para sí mismo que otra cosa.

El azabache sabía que no podía seguir con sus titubeos, tenia que hacerle frente a las circunstancias y cumplir lo que había prometido, así se le fuera la vida en ello.

2D afirmó, tenía miedo sabía lo que ocurriría lo había visto con sus propios ojos, pero demostrar una pizca de inseguridad bastaría para que Murdoc no lograra llevar a cabo aquella titánica tarea.

El bajista tomo el arma, con un movimiento corroboró el número de balas que quedaban.  
El peliazul no lo diria pero aquel sonido metálico había helado su sangre. Iba a morir. ¡Iba a morir maldita sea!

Murdoc soltó lentamente el agarre dejando al peliazul libre, lo tomo por el mentón sorprendiéndolo y obligándolo a mirarlo a los ojos, recorrio su rostro con la mirada, guardando cada facción del peliazul en un lugar especial de su memoria. -"Hermoso"-pensó. Con sumo cuidado presiono sus labios con los contrarios, sólo un roce, un último beso...

Stuart sintió el frío metal bajo su cuello, cerro los ojos dejando escapar un par de lágrimas.

\- Te amo... - susurraron al mismo tiempo antes de que el fuerte sonido de un disparo se oyera en todo el edificio...


End file.
